The present disclosure relates to a technique used in, for example, an electronic apparatus that detects a user operation with respect to a screen and executes processing corresponding to the user operation.
In recent years, an electronic apparatus that detects a user operation with respect to a screen and executes processing corresponding to the user operation is widely known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-70525).
In such an electronic apparatus, a user touches (taps), drag-and-drops, or flicks a position on the screen at which a GUI (Graphical User Interface) such as an icon is displayed so as to make an input to the electronic apparatus. The method of making an input to a screen is widely adopted in various electronic apparatuses since the method enables intuitive operations to be made.